


Dressing-Down

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cat, Gen, Mirror Spock likes cats, Mirror Universe, Okay I got to write this story before I spoil it in tags, Parents, dressing-down, petting cats for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Spock gets a dressing down by his father. Why? Logically, his refusal to go up the ranks by assassinating his captain of four years. </p><p>Inspired by--> http://monday-weather.deviantart.com/art/Dressing-Down-146141943 </p><p>I tend to get inspired by images a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing-Down

Vulcans are a race that frighten Terrans and make them afraid for their telepathic abilities. Some humans are suspicious of them enough that they  watch their backs when working with Vulcans. The phrase 'Live long and prosper' irks these Terrans as they fear it may mean ' _Die without accommodations_ ' or _'Live a short and uneventful life_ '. Though Captain James T. Kirk, unlike them, seemed to look past that. It puzzled Spock how Kirk could see through the biased wall and not see a problem with having a Vulcan Science officer. Spock had seen a entirely new reality through the mind of Leonard McCoy from the parallel universe. A world where Vulcans were embraced, their phrase a long well known one, and their telepathic abilities were understood and not-so-much feared as it were here.

"Are you sure about visiting your parents, Mr Spock?" Came Kirk.

Spock was drawn out of his train of thought standing by the transporter console then he turned his head toward the captain with a nod.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

It was odd for the captain to be concerned, but then again, the captain still felt unusual even after being returned to his correct body. The other Kirk had left a great influence in the captain's mind, Spock assumed, but never did he fail to kill those who stood in his way or refused to join the empire. Spock had his arms behind his back, military style. The memories of Good McCoy had shown that the doctor was convinced something was going on between HIS Kirk and Spock. Good McCoy's Spock lacked a goatee. Which Spock did shave off and let it grow back again months afterwards. Why did he shave his goatee off? Perhaps to remind himself everyday that there is a reality where Vulcans are their peaceful, well welcomed species. Romulans in this universe were peaceful and they often allied with Klingons who had their own empire that was 'democratic' like.

Kirk looked over toward Scotty then back to Spock.

"I would be unpleased if you died on Vulcan," Kirk said. "You are the most honorable Vulcan I have met. You are irreplaceable."

"Negative," Spock said. "I am replaceable."

"For a Vulcan who's been by my side for four years and has not tried to kill me," Kirk said. "You have a surprising way of saying thank you. Do not get yourself killed."

Spock raised his arched eyebrow up.

"Why would I desire to be killed?" Spock asked.

"Because your father," Kirk said. "His is. . ." Kirk held his hands out as though he were holding a bowl. "No offense," Spock lowered his eyebrow. "He is _strict_."  Kirk shook his hands that balled up into fists. "I saw how he treated you, and no Vulcans should treat _my_ first officer that way."

"Death would be preferable," Spock mentioned. "But then it would be illogical. Nothing good will come of it." He had one hand on the handle of his knife. "It would be illogical to attack me."

Kirk smirked lowering his hands to his side.

"Transporter is ready, Mr Spock." Scotty said.

"I will see you upon your return, Mr Spock." Kirk said.

Spock walked toward the transporter then he boarded the transporter and turned in the direction of Kirk. Kirk put his right fist on his chest then straightened his arm out with "Long live the empire!". The memories he had seen from Good  McCoy indicated they never said any of this but only " _Energise_ " and sometimes " _Live long and prosper_ " which came from his good counterpart. It was envy that Spock felt for his counterpart. Scotty slid up the bar to the transporter then Spock's entire surroundings began to change.

* * *

What was not expected was the assassination attempt upon his arrival. Spock flipped the Vulcan over then he took his dagger out and stabbed the Vulcan into the chest right in the right hand ribcage where the heart rested. That should teach fellow Vulcans to ever attempt a assassination against him. True,in his childhood his parents would have people who they feared would harm him be assassinated.  Spock opted not to tell his parents of the failed attempt against his life.

Spock placed his dagger back into its sheath looking down upon the deceased male Vulcan laid on the ground.

Spock looked over toward a female Vulcan who stared back at him in the eyes.

"I suggest you run if you value your life." Spock said, his voice monotonous.

The female Vulcan rushed down the street.

Spock went down the familiar beaten path to his parent's home. The streets had suddenly turned a dead silence. There were Vulcans who eyed at him in fear. Spock would take that as pride for his part. It meant that he was a high ranked individual who was to be feared if anyone spoke of killing him on the spot. Spock could remember the first time he came here after being assigned to the _Enterprise_ that there were rumors of those who wanted to kill him to get what he had. One of them was a serious rumor where they would kill Spock before he reached his parent's home. That assassination, however, failed and he learned the name of the Vulcan was Swerk.

Swerk was found dead shortly before Spock returned to the _Enterprise_ under the captaincy of Christopher Pike.

Good Kirk would wonder why Spock has not made his move, yet. Why? He has no desire on commanding a starship.  Two of those two hundred years had passed. Spock did not want to betray the trust of his captain. The one who, much like Pike, seemed to trust Spock and did not share the same fear that previous Terrans had placed on Vulcans. His mind never did wonder off to what happened with Captain Pike. He was likely enjoying hell as he did with life. Spock would not be surprised if he found himself in Vulcan Hell for all the deeds he had done.

* * *

Spock came to the door of the house then raised his hand up and knocked on the door three times.

Spock lowered his hand then his hand interlocked behind his back.

 _Swoosh_ the doors opened before Spock.

"Spock." Amanda said, well pleased to see her son again and a old smile appeared on her face.

"Mother." Spock said, with a nod.

Amanda stepped aside beckoning in her son. The Vulcan came in to be  greeted by the housepet, a domesticated white  feline pet no less, meowed down the hall. The cat was named Jester. Jester rubbed against the Vulcan's boots with a purr. This pet was acquired from Earth a few years ago by Amanda. Sarek approved the pets long as they took care of them and did not leave them in a kill shelter, allowing them to die at old age. Sarek and Spock shared a agreement about joining the federation instead of becoming a Ambassador like his father. It was more logical and the path to success infiltrating the Empire to admiralcy (or to emperor) was more likely. Where the attack from Vulcan would be unexpected. It would take a estimated hundred years to get under their trust.

But since. . . Since Captain Pike and going through the academy, Spock's mind had changed.

"Hello, Jester." Spock said, looking down upon the cat.

"Sarek is waiting for you," Amanda said, gazing toward her son's uniform. She raised a thin dark eyebrow. "Not yet?"

Spock's attention shifted over toward his mother.

"Not yet." Spock replied, in a low voice.

The doors _wooshed_ behind the Vulcan coming to a close.

It was illogical to feel afraid.

Spock came down the hall with Jester following behind him. He could see the Vulcan furniture in the hallway followed by the paintings on the hall. One of which showed naked Vulcans pre-reform training in arena and two were making the universally well known (and despised) ta'al. One was sitting down on the flat edge of a statue. There were pictures of Vulcans  in their earlier phases. They were dog-like complete with a tail, their legs were coated in fur, and their prominent well known pointy ears were already in place, and their noses were upwards shaped like a dogs. Their paws were slowly evolving into hands.

"How has your friend been?" Amanda asked.

"He has been fine," Spock said, as he came into the living room where his father was not. "Eliminating species has been rather: eventful. The captain has a reputation of being captured that he strives to maintain even though he claims to have that. Ninety-four percent of our missions end with him and I being captured, tortured,interrogated, rescued, and destroying a entire race all in that order. Nothing has changed as the last you've seen him."

Amanda smiled as she came over to the table then poured a couple of Vulcan Tea.

"Vulcan tea?" Amanda asked

"Negative." Spock said, sitting down into a chair at the table.

Jester hopped into the arms of Spock.

"Sarek is meditating," Amanda said. "I will tell him you are here."

"Meditating?" Spock said, raising a arched eyebrow.

"Sybok contacted him again," Amanda said. "He is still designing a reply."

"He never does send a message to Sybok." Spock said, his gaze lowered down toward the cat that he gently stroked listening to the purr.

Amanda silently went down the arched hallway. Her shoes leaving an soft echo behind. Jester was a old cat, by Terran standards, for living ten years. Even though he was very old he acted with energy, precision,and a overall openness that was friendly yet comforting. Jester was the one form of comfort Spock would use as a shield from the sharp words from his father regarding his slow career track. Spock anticipated this to be the same conversation. No reply as his father spoke. Concealing his anger.

"Spock." Came a all too familiar voice.

Spock did not turn his head.

"Hello, father." Spock said.

Sarek came into the room as Spock continued petting Jester systematically. Sarek noticed that Spock wore the same blue uniform the black collar, the Terran Empire symbol was most likely on his chest.  Sarek's anger slowly came to a rise as he approached his son who sat in the black chair in front of the blue table with Vulcan designs all over it. There was a hole in the center of the table that had four chairs. Across from it was a couch with a large wide screen television set. There was a dark colored carpet underneath the table.

"You are still a commander." Sarek said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Spock could hear Sarek walk toward his direction.

"What is wrong with your ambition,Spock?" Sarek asked. "You used to be so promising." His voice clearly was riddled in anger toward Spock. "The route of command to emperor can get you great power!"  He now came to Spock's side, his eyes narrowed down at his son. "But instead of giving us a family name that brings terror to those who speak of it, you have become a dud. Self respect, power, and the empire." His hand smacked down on the table alongside Spock as the Vulcan pet the cat. "You could the captain by now."

Spock did not make eye contact as he kept his head away from Sarek.

"I have no desire to become captain of the _Enterprise_ ," Spock said. "Father."

"Since when?" Sarek asked.

"Nineteen years, nine months, two weeks, and four days." Spock said.

Sarek took his hand off the table with what sounded like a growl.

"The only reason why  you are in the Terran Empire is because of me, Spock," Sarek said. "I can pull the plug on you."

"Then you will die," Spock said. "It is illogical to expose yourself as one who seeks power by using their son and being a ambassador would surely indicate your strive for power." Spock's fingers strolled down Jester's head. "You will get all of us killed not only I, mother, and you but also Sybok." Sarek's right eyebrow twitched. "I am only in because there is hope that the empire could become a democratic power."

"Democratic power?" Sarek asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Are we talking about the same empire and the same universe?" Sarekasked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"A arrangement like that is surely not possible." Sarek said.

"I have been told by the captain's counterpart that in two hundred years that this empire will fall.  He is correct. For that, I am doing my part in making the movement hidden underground not on the ship." That stunned Sarek. "If we want power then we must give it to one person alone voted by the people. There we have ambassadors who meet with this president of the federation. I was thinking of Star Fleet." Now Spock's attention turned in the direction of Sarek. "And the federation. One that gives everyone the right to freedom. To be recognized as peaceful telepathics. One day, there will be a vulcan and a human shaking hands.  One day there won't be assassinations to get up the ranks. One day there will be children who will not see the horrors we have seen. One day, peace will be around us."

"Spock  . . ." Sarek said, raising a arched eyebrow.  "Who have you been listening to? The records of MLK Jr?"

"Negative. I have been toying this idea that my captain's counterpart gave me." Spock said.

"That is a illogical idea." Sarek said.

"It is not illogical it is logical," Spock said, as Sarek gripped on the back rest of the chair. "With a little push."

"What. do. you. mean?" Sarek asked.

"I cannot tell you as it is very . . . very . . . very 'illogical'," Spock said. "The world I speak of will be a reality."

Sarek let go of the back rest.

"Spock, I will find out," Sarek said, walking away. "And this is our future."

Spock stood up making Jester fall out of his hands to the floor.

" _My_ future, you mean." Spock said.

Sarek turned toward Spock stopping in his tracks.

"If you go down _then so will I_!" Sarek said. "Haven't you  realized that?" He stepped forward toward Spock, his hands curled up into fists. His face clearly showed Vulcan fury. "We all go down. Your change that you are proposing will take generations, countless  Terran generations, it doesn't happen overnight.  If you go down, then so will your friends. The Empire will suspect they were part of your plan."

"This was your plan, not mine." Spock said.

"Do you honestly want your friends executed?" Sarek asked.

"They are not my friends," Spock said. "They are my colleagues."

"I know you and the human share the bond." Sarek said.

Spock stood there, speechless, his eyes slightly widened.

The bond, in Vulcan terms, was a very rare occurrence between Vulcans but between a Vulcan and a human?  That was extremely rare. It was a psychic bond that set the two together as individuals and defined them both. Spock had acknowledged it to Kirk of its existence last year when he was in the body of a woman named Janice Lester. The bond wasn't even made . . . How? There were questions swirling around in Spock's brain. It was all one word: how?  How could Sarek know?

"You must become a captain,Spock," Sarek said. "Sometime _this_ century. Or I am pulling the rug on you."

Sarek had waited a long time to weigh terror on the Terrans. To make them pay for painting a image of the Vulcans in a negative color. Their ways had changed due to the assassination of  Spock's maternal grandfather on the first contact with  Zefram Cochrane and Terrans. For bringing them into this empire in the first place. Spock cleared his throat. He wasn't going to tell Sarek how his illogical plan would set into motion. He decided that two years ago. There were some Romulans willing to join the resistance, a few Klingons (which he was lucky to come across), and a  couple of Terrans. Spock had luck on his side. It was all coded.

A inevitable war with itself.

The destruction of the empire.

Then the empire would reconstruct itself as a democracy.

Which would involve Spock's inevitable death.

"I will." Spock said.

Spock did not want his plan to be foiled before it could jump start. It was a logical plan.

"Sarek," Amanda said. "That is enough."

Sarek went past Spock into the other room.

"Spock . . ." Amanda said. "Forgive your father for he is . . . impatient."

"I forgave him long ago, mother." Spock said, earning a surprised reaction from Amanda.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because family forgives and forget," Spock said, turning toward her direction. "If it wasn't for him, I would have never met my greatest colleagues."

"Sarek loves you, Spock," Amanda said. "He just wants the best for you."

Spock observed her.

"No," Spock said. "You must not know of this." He shook his hand. "I will not allow it."

Amanda placed one hand on the side of Spock's face.

"You are my son," Amanda said. "My only sunshine. I am already part of it. I am ready to die for what my spouse stands for."

Spock carefully made his mother slide her hand off the side of his face.

"Mother. . ." Spock said, apologetically. "I am sorry."

Spock turned away and he left her in the room then walked quickly out.

* * *

His visit to his parents was quite uneventful, Spock would plan to reply to his captain. He came to the place where he had been beamed down to two hours and four minutes ago. Spock flipped out his communicator sensing someone was nearby. He looked over to see that not a Vulcan stirred. He turned his back, one hand on the handle to his knife, and his gaze fixated on the communicator. 

"Mr Scott," Spock said. "One to beam up."

"Aye aye, Commander." Came Scotty's voice.

Then Spock closed the communicator and put the item into his pocket. However, Spock felt a sharp pain in his back that was unexpected. There was a hot stinging pain in his chest, more specifically, his heart. Then he could feel several other strikes into his back. His knees started to give out when a figure caught him and then whispered into his ear, "This is for my brother Swerk, Commander." Spock let out a gasp. How did he get through his defenses?  The hand let go as Spock briefly closed his eyes. and there was one final stab into the middle of his back.

A familiar beaming transported his world to the Transporter room where the figure of Kirk appeared standing beside the console and Scotty. His face started to falter at the sight of Spock who seemed to be 'unwell'. Kirk came walking forward. Spock collapsed to his side on the transporter with the dagger still in his back. A rather sharp Vulcanian dagger that was custom made, their blade expert would later note. Kirk shouted something off to Scott then turned his attention to Spock appearing to be concerned holding the hand of his first officer.

"Hang on, Mr Spock," Kirk said. "Stick with me."

"Captain. . . Swerk's. . . brother." Spock said.

"A Vulcan did this to you?" Kirk asked.

"Affirma. . tive." Spock lost consciousness and he could someone shake his shoulder.

"Spock!" Kirk shouted.  "Scotty,get Doctor McCoy here, stat!"

* * *

  _"What is wrong with your ambition,Spock?" Sarek asked._

**Nothing is wrong with my ambition.**

_"You used to be so promising." His voice clearly was riddled in anger toward Spock._

**I still am**.

_"The route of command to emperor can get you great power!"  He now came to Spock's side, his eyes narrowed down at his son._

**Route of command would give me grief not power**.

_"But instead of giving us a family name that brings terror to those who speak of it, you have become a dud."_

**A dud is a explosive that has ceased to become imminent harm,  I am not compromised**.

_"Self respect, power, and the empire." His hand smacked down on the table alongside Spock as the Vulcan pet the cat. "You could the captain by now."_

**I do not want to be the captain**.

"Stick with me, you damn hobglobin!" Came a familiar older voice.

 **Doctor McCoy**?

"2 CC, Nurse Chapel!" McCoy said.

Spock heard beeping.

"Come on, pointy eared computer," McCoy said.  "I am not done with you. Don't be coy with me."

"We're losing him!" Nurse Chapel said.

"Damn it, Spock!" McCoy said. "Why must you be so stubborn when it come to multiple stabbings?"

Then he stopped hearing sound and he fell back into the darkness.

* * *

Spock's eyes weakly opened. He could see to his right was McCoy sitting down in a chair arms folded, in one hand was a dagger and his leg was on the cabinet beside. Spock looked over to see that Kirk was sitting down asleep, much like McCoy,and he briefly closed his hazel eyes. He could feel soreness in his back. Ooh right, he had been stabbed multiple times. Spock noticed he wasn't in his usual uniform but he lacked any sort of clothes on his chest. He had gauge wrapped around it.

McCoy's eyes opened and then he moved.

"Finally, you are awake!" McCot said, now standing up. "You scared the shit out of us. Almost thought I was going to lose you."

"Illogical as you are the most well known doctor," Spock said. "How were you able to use your techniques on my Vulcan half?"

"Well," McCoy said. "Remember the other you who didn't have the goatee beard?"

"Affirmative." Spock said.

McCoy grinned tapping on the side of his head.

"I picked up that knowledge from that other you," McCoy said. "Apparently the other you was struck before at the back."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"So you picked up a new technique through my own mind," Spock said. "Fascinating."

"What is 'fascinating' is how that Swerk nearly killed you," McCoy said. "You are lucky I wasn't killed off two years ago."

"That I am," Spock said. "My survival counted on your survival. It was logical to get your cure since the nurses only work under your rule in here."

Kirk's eyes  opened and he unfolded his arms, his eyes seemed to glow to life.  Which is strange because Kirk is not a robot.  But it was so genuine.  Relief, maybe? Joy? Happiness?  Something flickered back into those hazel eyes.  The human condition was a mystery to Spock but the idea of hope? That was not a mystery to him. Spock looked over toward his captain raising a eyebrow.

"Mr Spock," Kirk said. "How do you feel?"

Spock lowered an eyebrow.

"Sore." Spock replied.

"Sore as in get a spike bed massage?" McCoy asked, with a grin.

"I would rather not participate in your torture sessions with the human skin, Doctor McCoy." Spock said.

Kirk had a short laugh.

"At least you didn't die on us," Kirk said.

"Captain," Spock said. "Might I ask why  you were holding my hand while  I lost consciousness?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that, Commander?" Kirk asked.

"A genuine question." Spock said.

"Jim," McCoy said. "Vulcans are touch telepaths. Their hands are sensitive. In Vulcan words, you kissed a Vulcan."

"That was for comfort!" Kirk said.

"Yes, but why?" Spock asked.

"Because you are my first officer," Kirk said. "Without you, I wouldn't have a ship to command. I would get a mutiny, in fact, I would lose my mind!"

"Watch what you say,Captain," Spock said. "It might just happen to you and I do not wish for you to lose your mind."

McCoy went out of the room shaking his head.

"Mr Spock," Kirk said. "I am hereby ordering you to rest it easy. At least rest yourself."

"What about Swerk's brother?" Spock asked.

"His brother was found hanging by the time our landing party got to him," Kirk said. "Defensive wounds, scratches on his neck and arms, plenty of stab wounds, but Bones says hanging did him in."

Spock relaxed.

"Word went quickly." Spock said.

"Your father called regarding your return," Kirk said. "He had a right to know that you were not fine." He raised an eyebrow. "Is it safe to say your father had a hand in it?"

"No," Spock lied. "My father would never do that. In fact he would never hire someone to take out one who attempted to kill me."

Which Sarek has done plenty of times.

But never has he done the dirty work himself far as Spock was concerned.

Kirk lowered an eyebrow.

"Mr Spock," Kirk said, approaching the door. "I will see you on the bridge after the doctor clears you."

Spock nodded.

"I will rest as needed," Spock said. ". . . Captain. . . Thank you"

Kirk grinned then he went out of the room followed by Nurse Chapel coming in with a bowl of Plomeek soup.

"Doctor's orders." Nurse Chapel said.

In Spock's mind, he had a smile of gratitude for his colleague.

In reality he just stared at her.

"Give the doctor my thanks," Spock said, as she put the tray on Spock's lap. "And . . . Christine. . . " Nurse Chapel stood there by his biobed that wasn't made of spikes. "My apologies for throwing your plomeek soup at you two years ago."

Christine looked down toward with a surprised expression on her face.

"I forgave you long ago." Christine said.

Christine left the private bioroom.

 _"Sarek loves you, Spock,"_ Amanda said. _"He just wants the best for you."_

Spock closed his eyes with a small smile with one hand on the spoon.

 _"I love you too, father."_ Spock said.

**The End.**


End file.
